Hide in the Dark
by maliciousqueen
Summary: OneShot. Zutara. Katara gets kidnapped by a mysterious stranger and held hostage in a cave... rated R for you know what...


**A/N: It's just a one-shot fic. Hope you all enjoy. There is no explanation for their behaviours here… I just wanted to write some smut…;-)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, any of its characters, blah de blah…**

_**Hide in the Dark**_

It was a moonlit night. The sleepy sounds of the forest echo about the slumbering trio. It was peaceful, until one of the sleepers awoke. She was breathing heavily. She folded her arms across her chest and shivered a bit. Looking at her travelling companions; they are still in dreamland.

"I think it will be okay if I just go down to the river and practise my bending a bit," she thought, wanting to do something that would erase the nightmare from her mind.

Slipping quietly through the trees, she reached the river and bent down at the water's edge. She lifted her arms and pulled a long strand of water, wrapping it around her as she gently teased it.

The silent visitor was so quiet that she did not hear him at all. He crept up behind her and before she knew it, a hand gagged her mouth and she was whisked away, too surprised to retaliate.

The stranger brought her to a cave. It was pitch black inside, she couldn't see her hands in front of her face. Her kidnapper deposited her on her feet; she immediately swung out an arm to hit him, but met empty air. She gasped when arms grabbed hers and her kidnapper's lips collided with hers.

She stood stock still, shocked. She cannot believe that her kidnapper is kissing her. She tried to push him away, but felt his hold tightening on her. An arm wrapped snugly around her waist and pulled her tight against his body while another arm cupped her head and tilted it slightly, giving him leverage to deepen the kiss. His tongue took swipes at her lips, at her own tongue. She felt her resolve to get away melt fast, intoxicated by lust. A small part of her tried to reason but even then it was starting to fade under the force of his embrace. She had never been kissed like this before.

He felt her body relax in his grip and decided to loosen his grip a bit. His hands slid to her shoulders and gently slid into her robe. She gasped when she felt his hands on her skin, hot and inviting. He slid his hands down slowly, savouring the smooth softness of her skin. He slid them down even more until he felt the smooth roundness of her breasts. He cupped them, flicking his thumb over her nipples.

Her eyes widen as she arched her back, a moan escaping her lips before her lips were captured again. Warmth spread through out her body. He continued to tease her nipples, tweaking them as he captured her moans in his mouth. He broke off to trail kisses down her slender throat where he nipped at her skin. He filled his palms with more of her, kneading them now. She was gasping and twisting in his grasp as she felt delicious pleasure build up inside her, all rational thought lost. He didn't let her each there yet, for he stopped and she felt the rest of her robes fall off. She shivered in the cold air before she felt his arms encircle her once again. She placed her hands on his chest and found that he was still clothed. She could feel the hard muscles under the fabric. She heard his let out a hiss of breath. Her hands travelled up to his face and wandered over its contours. She traced his lips and he captured one of her fingers with his teeth. He let go and kissed her again, hungry. She slipped his clothes off and felt his hard muscles. Moaning, he pulled her down, never breaking his kiss.

She was beneath him now. They could not see each other's face, but it added to the allure. He trailed kisses down her neck, onto her chest as he ran his hands all over her body, feeling her curves. When he came to the valley between her breasts, he turned and captured one of her nipples and sucked on it. Her small hands came up into his hair and held his head against her, begging him not to stop. He did the same to the other breast and she squirmed deliciously, her hips grinding against his. His breath caught in his throat and he released her nipple before trailing kisses down her tummy, lightly licking her skin. She smelt so lovely, and tasted so sweet. He wanted her, all of her, and he was going to torture her for making him feel this way. When he reached his destination, he parted her legs gently and proceeded to give her a most unholy kiss.

She thought she had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh please, oh please, stop…oh…" she moaned, meaning the exact opposite. Pleasure was mounting again, but like before, he stopped before she could climax. As she lay panting under him, he trailed her side lazily, sending shivers down her back. His hand stopped at her hips and he cupped her bottom, stroking her soft skin.

She gazed into the space where she thought his head was and asked softly, "Who are you?"

A sad smile graced his features, though she couldn't see it. He longed to tell her who he was, but if she found out, she would never love him back. Instead of answering her, he bent down and kissed her again, tenderly this time. He slipped between her and entered her.

When he broke into her, there was a moment of pain, but he held and stroke her gently. Soon, they were moving again, faster and faster, their hips grinding together until they reached the moment of climax. Both screamed out. In that moment, she thought his voice sounded familiar. But that thought faded away as they collapsed back onto the ground, breathing heavily, his head on her chest. After a while, He rested his forehead on hers and kissed her gently again. He pulled her up and she knew that they had to separate. She didn't want to; they had no choice. If Sokka and Aang found out about this…

Katara slipped on her robes again and she heard him do the same. He grasped her by the hand and led her through the cave out to the opening. She turned to look at her lover, but he was gone, like the wind. She knew he was still watching her and she touched her hand to her lips.

"Thank You," she whispered into the night, knowing that he heard her.

She heard movement on her left and she turned just in time to see a blue mask disappear into the darkness of the trees…

**A/N: And that's it, folks! A bit technical, but I hope you enjoyed it. .**

**ATTENTION INTERNETZ!!**

**Ok, that I have your attention (hopefully), I would like to make a couple of things clear:**

**1) THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL**

**I am not gonna write one, mainly because this was only intended as a one-shot, and I don't have a story line for it. Also, I have no time to write stories, with exceptions of one-shots. So please do not write to me asking for a sequel, I'm terribly sorry, but I won't do one. If any of you have an inclination to take this little one-shot and turn it into a multi-chaptered story, you are free to do so, but please credit me. Now, for my second announcement:**

**2) I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews. This is my only story online, and I had not expected it to get more than 5 reviews. To all my reviewers, thank you!**


End file.
